In order to enable people to work with more mobility, wireless communication apparatus like cellular phones, wireless personal digital assistant (PDA) devices, wireless pocket computers and other wireless communication apparatuses have become more and more popular.
The output devices of a general wireless communication apparatus include a screen display or the other audio and image output devices. The input devices thereof include an antenna, a keyboard, a stylus, a control knob and a computer mouse etc. The convenience and functionality are the constant demands for the wireless communication apparatuses in the recent popular market. Therefore, for the input devices, the external subsidiaries such as the keyboard, the mouse and so on are gradually excluded from standardized accessories of products due to the fact that they occupy much space, and products with a touch screen display and a stylus take the place. On the other hand, the antenna component of the wireless communication apparatus is also gradually designed by a built-in manner so as to embellish the appearance of products.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram illustrating a conventional wireless communication apparatus having a touch screen display. The wireless communication apparatus 1 includes a screen display 2 exposed outside of the housing of the wireless communication apparatus 1, a printed circuit board 3 mounted in the housing thereof for constructing an electronic and circuit system, an interior antenna 4 and a stylus 5 inserted on the housing thereof. The antenna 4 of the wireless communication apparatus 1 as shown in FIG. 1 is constructed by a built-in mode, different from an exposed antenna in the prior art, and treated with a film layout or by coating in the housing.
Referring to the wireless communication apparatus 1 of FIG. 1, the built-in antenna 4 substitutes for the external antenna and the combination of the screen display 2 and the stylus 5 is used as an input device for communication. The above-mentioned two renewals (i.e., built-in antenna and stylus) have become the mainstream of the present market. However, considering the employment of the housing space in terms of product design, the improvement thereof is still available.
In the conventional wireless communication apparatus 1, the antenna 4 is usually constructed or formed in the housing, or is built on an extended portion (not shown in FIG. 1) from an interior component, and then is connected to a circuit component on the printed circuit board 3. The stylus 5 is inserted in a channel 6 formed at the edge of the housing. Generally, since the stylus 5 and the antenna 4 are two discrete components and hence, a relatively large space of the housing is required to accommodate the two components. Such a drawback in the prior art in terms of space disposition is desired to be improved in the present invention.